Kuis Humor Kisedai
by kisafuuma
Summary: Reo apa yang bisa diputer, dijilat, dan dicelupi? / Taiga apa yang bikin jijik?/ apa bahasa Inggrisnya sebuah kasir? / kumpulan pertanyaan lucu bin absurd pun ada disini/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dapat ide nista lagi. Kali ini ngingetin aku pada zaman aku kelas 4 SD pas lagi heboh-hebohnya baca buku kuis humor. Yah, gini nih jadinya. Bikinlah aku Kuis Humor Kisedai dkk. **

**Selamat ketawa ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, ketawa garing kalo bisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reo apa yang bisa diputer,dijilat, dan dicelupin?

Reo: itu O**REO** njir *tabok kisa

Kuroko apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan saat di tempat POM bensin?

Dilarang KUROKOK

Kuroko: itu MEROKOK *ignite pass Kisa

Apa kepanjangan dari Ahominecchi?

**AHO** di**M** dak**I**a**N** dan **ECHHI**

Aomine: anjir kau Kisaaa! *tabok Kisa

Kagami: huakakakakak!

Taiga apa yang bikin jijik?

**TAI**k **Ga**jah *ditendang Kagami

Aomine: rasain lu, TaiK Gajah!

Kagami: AHOMINECCHI! (**AHO** di**M** dak**I**a**N** dan **ECHHI**)

Apa bahasa inggrisnya 'sebuah kasir'

**AKASHI**r

Akashi: anjir kau *gunting Kisa

Kuroko: pfft!

Kagami dan Aomine: huakakakakak! *ngakak gorila

Akashi: apa kalian? Mau nyusul dia kah? *nunjuk mayat Kisa

Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine: *diem*

Momoi apa yang bisa dimakan?

MOMOIgi, momo lagi momo lagi...*iklan jaman dulu

Momoi: what? Sini kau Kisa! *kabuuuurr!

Mi apa yang bikin freak ramalan?

**MI**dorima Shintarou

Midorima: *crack!* *shoot Kisa ke ring basket*

Takao apa yang bikin ketagihan?

**TAKAO**talk, free talk **TAKAO**talk!

Takao: what the f***! *gampar Kisa

Kise apa yang udah kagak kepake lagi?

Kise **RYOUSAK**

Kise: jahat ssu! *author cuek

Aomine dan Kagami: huakakakakak!

Kuroko dan Akashi: Pfft!

Apa bahasa jepangnya diskon?

Kukasi MURA(sakibara) dah

Mura: Kisa...

*kabuuur! Titan ungu mengejar!*

Hayama apa yang bikin takut orang Jakarta?

H**AYAM Bakar Jakarta**

Hayama: itu AYAM, korslet! *banting Kisa

Mayu itu kalau mau ngomong takut karena mayu..

Mayuzumi: itu MALU!

Kouki itu yang kalian pakai di kaki itu loh...

**KOU**s ka**KI**

Furihata: JAHAAAT!

Junpei itu yang pas kita bilang 'sampai junpei lagi ya'

Hyuuga: itu SAMPAI JUMPA, d'aho! *tabok Kisa

Teppei itu yang makanan singkong yang difermentasikan kan?

Kiyoshi: itu TAPPAI!

**Sampai sini aja kali yah...makin garing nih. Ada yang punya pertanyaan humor lain? Kalo ada silahkan cantumkan di review ya. Biar bisa di publish punya kalian ;) *maulah gua?**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeyy! Ide nista kembali bergulir! Yak kita langsung cabut ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: ooc, typo(s), ketawa garing karena ga lucu mungkin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mibuchi apa yang biasa di pake untuk isi air?

Mi**GUCI** *digampar

Chihiro apa yang bisa dimakan?

**CHIKI**ro *ditampar Mayu

Teppei itu yang makanan terbuat dari kedelai itu kan?

Kiyoshi: itu TEMPE *tendang Kisa

Izuki: Teppei makan tempe...KITAKORE!

Kise apa yang biasa buat kaki?

**KISE**T (baca: keset)

Kise: HIDOI SSU!

Sei apa yang bikin berdebar-debar?

Ketika kau **SEI love to me XD**

Akashi: kugunting kau Kisa! *bawa gunting taman

Taka apa yang harganya murah?

**TAKA**si murah

Takao: Kisa-chaaaan! *kejar Kisa 100 km

Taro apa yang ga bisa dimakan?

Midorima Shin**TARO**

Midorima: aku bukan makanan nanodayo! *shoot Kisa ke pulau Sumatra

Makoto apa yang biasa dipakai raja?

**MA**(h)**KOTA**

Hanamiya: TEMEEEE! *gampar Kisa

Saku apa yang bisa bicara?

**SAKU**rai Ryou

Sakurai: sumimasen! Tolong jangan bawa-bawa akuuu!

Apa bahasa Jepangnya naik motor?

**IZUKI** (yang bener: suzuki) KUNAIKI

Izuki: kamfreeet!

Kagami apa yang punya harga diri tinggi?

**KAGA MI**nta dikasihani sama orang

Tetsu apa yang kalo kita bengong dimasuki setan?

**TETSU**rupan (baca: kesurupan)

Kuroko: KISAAAA! *igninet pass Kisa

Shun itu yang biasa buat cuci piring itu kan?

SHUN Light (tau mereknya kan?)

Izuki: anjriiit! Sini kau Kisaaa! *kejar Kisa

*kaboooor!

Shun itu kalau kita ketemu ibu-ibu arisan biasanya mereka SHUN pipi kiri-pipi kanan kan?

Itu di SUN! (bukan yang artinya matahari lho ya)

Midorima itu yang tangga nada itu kan?

Itu **Mi DO RE MI** FA SO LA SI DO

Midorima: KISAAAAA! *kabooor!

Takao: Akakakakakakak!

Midorima: BAKAAOOOOOO! *kabor bareng Kisa

Sei apa yang romantis?

I **SEI** Love You

Apa yang item dan nempel di dinding?

**Aomine**mpel di dinding :v

Aomine: WOI SINI LOE! NGAJAK BERANTEM YA?! *hajar Kisa

Yukio itu kembarannya..

**YUKI O**NNA dari fandom Nurarihyon

Kise apa yang sering tawuran?

**Kise** bikin **RYOU**suh!

Kise: hidoi ssu! *tendang Kisa

MCM itu singkatan dari...

Mura Cinta Mai-chan...eh, **Mura Cinta Maiubo** deh

(Mura kok ketularan Aomine sih?)

Nijimura apa yang bikin orang ga mau beli?

**Ni JAMURA**n rotinya, makanya orang ga mau beli.

**Sampai sini aja yah, bingung mau lanjutannya apa. Makasih buat HappyHeichou dan Dere Dere 02 yang udah kasih sumbangan kuis humornya. Kalian yang baca juga ikutan kasih kuis dooong /bilang aja ga ada ide.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
